


To Late

by Loveneko58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveneko58/pseuds/Loveneko58
Summary: Fenris Wood, plans a Sunday dinner, for his brothers. A tale of family, and how important it is to make time for them.





	To Late

To late

 

Fenris wood, stared at his phone screen, he was waiting for a text from, his brothers, he had 3, he was the oldest, “ Alright, Nat, I could understand, but why haven’t Garrett, Or Arty, text me back?” He quietly muttered, to himself. It was Sunday, and he had a big family dinner planned for them, and he’d text them all 4 hours ago, but still no response from any of them, He was starting to get upset, Fenris sighed ,and pinched the bridge of his nose, he turned to stare at the table, set with enough food for 6 people on it, all his brothers favorite foods, and then some, his stomach growled again, reminding him, that he had yet to eat, the Dinner had been set for 6, it was now almost 8:00, he was hungry, upset, and tired of waiting, Fen, walked back to the kitchen, poured another cup of coffee, added sugar, and milk, then, moved to the living room, with his cup of coffee to sit and drink it, he never got a response from his brothers, until the next day, it was Nathanael who text back first.

 

Fen, hey dinner is at 6, really happy to see you again Nat, you’ll have to tell me all about France :) sent at 4:00

 

Nat, oh, I am so sorry, Fen I was so tired I slept right through the day, remember I told you France has an 8 hour time difference then the US, I’ll be around later today ok ;) sent at 9:00 

Fen, I’m not to, happy with you, but at least you have a good excuse, have you heard from Garrett or Arty, yet? I haven’t heard from them yet :( sent at 9:10

 

Nat, nope :( I have no idea were our baby brothers could be, I’ll see if I can get them, see you soon. Sent at 9:15

 

It was another hour before Nathanael got to the house, Fen, was seating at the table, drinking his 4th cup of coffee, he looked up as Nathanael came in the room, he walked to Nathanael and pulled him into a hug, it had been over 2 years, since Fen had seen his brother in person, Nathanael had decided to go to France, were he was born, before he had been adopted by there mother, and brought to the US at only a few days old, he had wanted to return to France to learn about were he was born. Fenris understood what his brother was doing, but hoped that Nathanael would stay home now, Fenris ,himself had been born in Florida, but had grown up in Mississippi, he had planned to go to Florida one day, but not right then, Both Garrett and Artemis were born in Mississippi, so they had no desire to travel far from home, Nathanael had asked Fenris, to come with him more then once, but Fen had always refused him, he had no desire what so ever to leave the US, and was content to stay were he was, Fenris worked as a writer, Nathanael was a sculptor, he’s work was in several museums around the world, Garrett was a baker , oand owner of his own small shop, and Artemis was a very talented singer, that last one had come as no surprise to the family, since Artemis had loved singing since he could talk. All 4 siblings were, close , are at least were when they were small, but now, Fenris wasn’t so sure anymore, it seemed as if every time he called one of them, they were always to busy to talk, and then never had time to talk later, Fen was getting tired of this, so he had planned a Sunday dinner that none of his brothers showed up to eat.

Fenris opened his eyes, that memory had been from nearly 60 years ago, he was 85 now. After a week of living at home, Nathanael had returned to France, Fenris had not seen him in years, as for Garrett and Artemis, they had started families of there own, and rarely stopped to see him, they never did say why they never showed up to the Sunday dinner. Fenris, sat up, and glanced out of his window, of the nurseing home, he lived in, after all he’d done for his brothers, when his mind had begun to go, they had simply put him here, Fen sighs, hoping that he will forget were he is soon, and return, back to his happier moments, he missed his mother the most at times like this, he can recall being small and claiming into her lap, to be held, and given kisses, he had always been a mommy’s boy, but she had passed away when he was 23, shortly after Nathanael had went to France, it had all been very fast, one moment, she was smiling, at him, and holding his hands, telling him, how proud she was of him, and his brothers, then she was gone. After that, something had changed in him, he had become desperate to cling to the only family he had remaining, but the more he tried to hold on to his brothers, the more they had pulled away from him, until he had stopped trying. He had never married, he had figured that, if he couldn’t keep his brothers happy, there was no way he could keep a wife happy, so he spent most of his time writing, he made stories about family that didn’t all leave, about mother’s who never died, at times more then once, he had wanted to enter one of his books, and live there, he wished that he had someone, anyone, that would want his company, but it seemed no one did, he had tried a few times calling his brothers, but when ever he tried to talk about, something that had happened to them, when they were small, the response was always the same, “ that was years ago, Fen, you need to ask the nurses for your medicine” after the 8th time of this, he’d stopped calling what was the point.

 

It was 3 months later that, they got the news, Fenris wood, had passed away in his sleep, his last words before going to bed were to please tell, his brothers how much he still loved them, at the grave, all 3 of his siblings stood, they had just started to realize what this would mean, that now Fenris was gone, and there was no way to go back and tell him how much they loved him, are anything else to say at all really. On his grave was this

Fenris Wood

2018- 2102

A good brother   
and friend


End file.
